


A Small Succubus bites more than she can chew

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hellhounds, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: A short stack succubus is trying to corrupt someone and things are not going as she planned, so she decides to raise the stakes.
Kudos: 12





	A Small Succubus bites more than she can chew

**Author's Note:**

> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

The little succubus looked at the shivering wimp in front of her and stomped her foot like a brat. 

  * No, no, no! This will not fucking do!



The small spade at the end of her lithe tail lashed behind her as if she was trying to swat some flies. 

She had planned this! She had chosen this form on purpose for this!

And it was a good plan! A sweet baby face, big blue doe eyes, golden silky hair, all in a small but mature body, so tiny most men could lift her with one hand by the neck. 

This lanky wimp in front of her should have been taken over by his filthy and debauched impulses and just raped and ravaged her! She was defenseless in his home, too weak to defend herself and dressed like a total slut!

Ugh, the ones with a conscience were the worst, how was she supposed to corrupt and collect him?!

  * Come on you fucking wimp! Just rape me! I'm literally designed to be easy prey for you!!



The lanky boy in front of her whimpered, still terrified at this obvious demon that had just popped into his room, playing as if she was some kind of lost innocent girl dressed in an inviting and skimpy way, it had trap written all over it. 

The little succubus groaned in frustration. 

  * I am not leaving this place empty handed!



She touched her chest, and with a twitch of pain, her hand disappeared into her body. Something cracked, and she moaned in pain, pulling out a small reddish thing that looked like an odd mix of a crystal and an organ. 

  * Let's see if some demonic essence gets you fucking going, you wimp. 



She approached the boy who backed down from her into a corner, weeping in terror, she grabbed him by the crotch and ripped off his sweat-pants, exposing his flaccid penis and balls. 

He weeped and begged for her to leave him alone, but she didn't relent, shoving the crystal against his crotch and pushing hard, till a crack was heard and the crystal seemed to shatter against his manhood, the remains of the essence being absorbed into his body. 

She harrumphed with her arms crossed, pushing her small but perky breasts up, and waited while the wimp writhed in pain on the floor. 

Slowly, the changes started taking place, his cock and balls growing threefold, with his skin turning blood-red and black fur starting to grow all over his body. 

His frame bulged and his bones cracked, and he started ripping his clothes off as they constricted his new form. 

The little succubus gulped though, this was supposed to boost his libido a bit, enough to get him to rape her, but this change was… radical, like if her essence had conected with something powerful inside him. 

The "wimp" stood up clumsily, his body still changing, and with a roar, the final step of his transformation occurred. His bones cracked as his face grew a muzzle and his ears became long, pointy and doglike. 

His hands changed into big claws, and he grew a long bushy tail on his back. 

The little succubus looked at the creature in front of him, it was no longer the wimpy boy, but some sort of humanoid hellhound, his fur black as a starless night, his eyes red like blood and his teeth white as ivory. 

His big knotted manhood was hard and erect, almost as big as her forearm. 

She tried to take a step back, thinking she had fucked up royal, but with a swift move, the wolf grabbed her by the throat. 

He growled at her, and she knew he was taunting her. 

She tried to talk but he was choking her way too hard. 

She lashed out with her legs and feet but it was no use, he was way stronger than her in this form. 

He smelled her body and licked her wet pussy, still holding her with one hand. 

He slammed her on the floor and pulled her ass up by the tail. 

Without warning or foreplay, he rammed his hard cock into her pussy. 

The little succubus screamed both in pain and pleasure, her face muffled against the floor. 

The wolf grabbed her small body with both claws and lifted her up, fucking her like if she just was an onahole. His cock making filthy wet sounds as his hips slammed against her. 

He growled while biting her neck. 

She tried to talk but the fucking was to intense. She could feel his cock ramming against her womb and bulging through her skin. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as if she was just a mindless bitch. 

With a brutal thrust, he pressed his big knot into her, making her scream in pain and cum at the same time. She twitched and shivered in his arms, sobbing in between moans. 

He moved a claw over her womb and scratched her succubus brand. She felt the power in him and started trying to fight his grip, in vain. 

  * No! No! Please no!



With a swift move, he clawed her brand, making it shine and bleed. His power seeped into her, and her brand changed with a purple glow. 

A claw mark appeared, enveloped in a pink heart and a small lock floated below it. 

She had been claimed, she now was his bitch, for real and forever. 

She cried tears of both pain and pleasure, knowing that she had created this. 

Knowing there was no escape, she stopped struggling, and just let the pleasure take her over. 

And by the devils it was pleasurable. 

His hard cock was ramming deep into her womb, making her feel full and used. His sharp teeth kept biting her neck, making her let out sweet moans of pain. 

She could feel him throbbing inside her, ready to claim her insides. 

And she wanted it. She wanted it so bad. 

Her back arched against him, as she reached with her slender arms towards his neck, holding onto him as tight and as sensually as she could. 

She bit her lip, feeling the lust and power flow inside of her, her lovely pussy dripping all over his balls. 

  * Fill me up please! Make me your bitch!



He snarled at her with a grin, and slammed her hips into his, his cock pushing into her womb as he came like a torrent. 

She slowly drifted off, completely blissed out, as she felt his thick and hot cum fill her insides so much her belly even bulged a little. 

When she came back to, still feeling warm and full, he pulled her off his deflating know with a naughty pop, and she almost cummed again thanks to the sensation. 

He placed her on her knees, next to him, and shoved his crotch on her face. 

She mindlessly started licking him and sucking him off, just an obedient and needy bitch for her Master. 

Slowly, as her mind came back to her as she sucked her Master, she realised what had happened, though it mattered little now. 

She hadn't been wrong about him, so much passion and lust just boiling inside that wimpy body. Her essence had connected with it, somehow, and instead of a little push the reaction had pushed him straight into demonhood, turning him into this amazing hellhound. 

He look at her with his red eyes, still full of lust and hunger, and she knew what she had to do. Just one bitch wouldn't do, her Master had way to much passion for that. 

  * Don't worry Master - she said with a sweet voice - I'll hunt for you. You'll have all the bitches you need. Just… give me what I need too, please?



She gave him her best puppy eyes and the big hellhound petter her hair with a grin. 

He understood, he'd protect her and would keep her satisfied too, but she was his bitch and there was no arguing with that. 

She bit her lip and clenched her thighs, lewdly sucking him off, little hearts in her eyes. 

  * Yes Master - she mewled, her tail swishing -



And thus they continued until it was time to hunt againt. 

  
  



End file.
